Cry
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve any of it? Edward, please....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cry

Author: Hermione Eveningfall

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve any of it? Edward, please..._

Prologue

_I sat holding tightly onto my mother's hand as we sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results to come back. For the past couple of months I felt off, sleeping a lot and running fevers for no apparent reason. She finally convinced me to set up a doctor's appointment, which I did with quite a bit of hesitation. _

_The doctor put me through a series of tests, and when it came time for the results, well...needless to say the both of us were shocked. Shocked and horrified...I had cancer._

_"Leukemia to be exact," Dr. Shepard explained, once we sat in his office, and the room seemed to be filled with a deafening silence. _

_"Leukemia." My voice I could barely recognize, and felt my mother starting to tremble beside me. _

_"What...what can we do?" she asked, and I watched as the doctor began jotting information down on the chart, clearly updating my health information. _

_"I am going to refer her to an oncologist, and hopefully she will begin chemotherapy treatments. We caught it early, so there is a chance Bella will be able to go into remission after a couple of months."_

_A couple of months...hah! Even though I was only fifteen going on sixteen, I knew all about chemotherapy. An uncle of mine died from cancer barely two years before, and he suffered horrible nausea and hair loss during his treatment period. _

_The next couple of days passed in a blur...we went from doctor to doctor, needing second and third opinions. Renee could be terribly stubborn when it came to my well-being, and refused to believe I had such a terrible disease. However, every physician and specialist told us the same information, and before I knew what was happening, we were speaking with an oncologist. She started me on chemotherapy as quickly as possible, and almost at once the side effects tore through my body. _

_Thank God I went into remission about a full year later, which is why the decision for my moving to Forks came to be. Renee thought I would benefit from settling down, because she had to follow her current husband Phil to east Jesus nowhere and back. _

_When I moved to Forks, I thought my life was over. I hated the tiny town, where the sun only made an appearance every couple of days. _

_Charlie, my father, was grateful to have me in his life again, and provided me with an old truck for transportation to and from school. _

_School was where I met Edward Cullen, and since then, well...my life has never been quite the same. _

Chapter 1

A light rain pattered against my windows as I lay in bed on Monday morning, preparing to get up for school. My alarm would not go off for another ten minutes, but the dream I had woke me beforehand.

Strange dreams were common with me lately, ever since I met the love of my life. The one, of course, who sat in my desk chair, his amber-colored eyes focused on my still form.

"Good morning," he greeted when I turned over, blinking in the haze. Ever since we began to call ourselves a couple, Edward spent every night with me. Of course, being a vampire...sleep wasn't natural for him, so he remained awake all night to watch over me.

"Hi," I croaked, struggling to sit up, and rubbed a hand over my face. I glanced down and saw two faint bite marks, where James had inflicted his venom into my body just a month before. Thankfully Edward and his family had come to my rescue just before the villain succeeded in killing me, though I had plenty of fresh scars as a reminder.

"Is your window open a crack?" Edward asked, and I cocked my head to one side, confused.

"No, why?" I glanced at it, and sure enough, it was shut tight.

"Your sheets are drenched. I thought maybe rain had been pouring in by mistake." Edward touched them with his finger tips, and I chewed on my bottom lip with concern.

"Wow...I didn't even notice." I accepted a hug and a kiss on the forehead, before sliding my feet over the side of the bed. Mondays were always rough; the beginning of a new schook week. There were two exams approaching, and I'd spent the past couple of nights cramming the information into my head.

"You did toss and turn quite a bit," Edward pointed out as I chose my clothes for the day, modeling them for him. "you look beautiful in anything, Bella. I do not see why you have to have a second opinion."

I blushed a deep shade of crimson, and couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him. "You're no help," I teased, and stumbled to the bathroom to shower. The water felt so good on my bare skin once I stepped into the tub, and closed my eyes as it provided me with a gentle massage.

My head throbbed the longer I stood in shower steam, and I thought about Edwards comment regarding my soaking sheets. That wasn't the first time over the past few weeks I'd woken up covered in sweat, though normally I passed that off as nothing more than an after effect of a nightmare. Usually my nightmares involved my running to one place or another, and that caused my legs to thrash repeatedly until he would steady them.

Once I got out of the shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved top the color of lilac, I re-joined Edward in the bedroom. I was amused to find the sheets already pulled neatly around the edges, and he flashed one of his famous crooked smiles in my direction.

"You didn't have to do that," I said after grabbing my backpack from the floor, and he shrugged.

"It isn't any trouble," he promised, and after encouraging me to get breakfast, disappeared faster than the blink of an eye.

Charlie had already left for work by the time I reached the kitchen, and the only proof that he'd been here sat in the sink. I smirked at the sight of the dirty cereal bowls before grabbing a clean one of my own, and filled it halfway. To be perfectly honest, my appetite wasn't at it's best, though I knew it would be a bad thing if I chose to go all the way until lunch without food in my stomach.

Edward met me at school, trying to look nanchalant as he leaned against his volvo. My old truck looked like a piece of junk in comparison, but I loved the vehicle all the same.

"You look awfully pale, Bella," he pointed out after taking my hand once I shut the door and locked it. "are you feeling well?"

I shrugged, trying to act as natural as possible while we strolled through the halls of Forks High School. Despite a decent amount of sleep, I couldn't understand my exhaustion. Edward noticed the change in my step, and kept his arm around my shoulders to prevent me from falling or crashing into anyone.

Mike greeted me once we entered the classroom, and I could feel Jessica's eyes on us as Edward and I took our usual seats.

"Hi," I said, waving half-heartedly, and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry...didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Jess grinned in understanding, especially since our exam happened to be today for biology.

"Same," she whispered. "I was up till amost two studying. I guess that's my punishment for procrastination."

I smiled back, waiting impatiently for the teacher to arrive. Strange how fast I felt at home in this place, remembering my first day when I first saw Edward. I never thought I'd fall for someone quite like him...almost frighteningly beautiful. His skin always felt cold against mine, but because his touch was always so gentle, I forgot that.

My heart raced once the exam packets were given out, and I hoped my mind wouldn't go blank after studying so hard.

"Good luck," Edward whispered, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

Luckily the knowledge I soaked in from my textbook and notes remained, and I was able to answer most of the questions easily. My eyes ached staring down at the fine black print, and for a moment or two I swore I was going to doze off right on my desk.

_Focus, Bella, _I scolded myself, and glanced at Edward who's pencil flew down each page. Naturally he would have no problem with this test, having been part of the class for several years now. Besides, it didn't really matter if he failed...there weren't many occupations availible for vampires. Unless, of course, you took Carlisles approach and became a doctor...surrounded 24/7 by the smell of blood.

Once I finished the exam, I leaned back in my chair, and waited patiently for the class period to end. Everyone else appeared to be struggling to finish in time, and I had to smirk as Mike sat there with his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

"God that was so hard!" Jess whined once we were released, and I allowed Edward to be a leaning post again. "I probably failed."

"Next time you'll crack your books open at least a week before," Tyler teased, sneaking up behind and poking her in the sides. She shrieked with surprise, and whacked him with her backpack, which only made him laugh.

The rest of the day passed in a haze, and only Edward could pull me out of this strange funk. I felt a bit strange, and when he would ask me exactly what hurt, I couldn't describe my feelings.

"Just run down," I admitted once the two of us sat together at lunch. Alice joined us with Jasper, Rosaline and Emmett, and I tried desparately to keep my attention as alert as possible.

Edward squeezed my hand halfway through the meal period, and it caused a gentle shiver to go up my spine.

"So, are you coming over tonight, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes curious. "Edward wrote some new music."

"Oh it's nothing special," Edward promised, narrowing his eyes at me. "there's no need..."

"New music?" I asked, smiling. "I love your work, so I'd love to hear it."

Edward started to argue the point again, but he shut his mouth at the last minute. "All right," he agreed, and I nodded with approval.

"Bella, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Alice continued. "you seem a little down in the dumps." she fiddled with the Cullen crest pendant around her neck, the lights in the cafeteria causing the piece of jewelry to shimmer.

"I'm fine," I lied, though I could tell she didn't believe me. That was one problem with having a friend who could read your mind...literally. Part of me wondered if Alice knew of my prior condition, or could forsee something happening in the future...it was hard to tell from her expression.

"Just curious," she insisted. "I don't mean to be a pain." she shrugged, and I felt a sense of relief wash over me. The last thing I wanted was to give Edward another thing to worry over, considering he already had to rescue me from a near-death experience.

After school, Edward announced that he would meet me in Charlie's driveway until I could get myself situated.

"Okay," I replied, and watched as he climbed into the volvo. Sighing softly I wrenched open the rusty door to my old truck, stepping up to the driver's seat. I sat still for a couple of minutes, supporting my forehead with my hands. _What is going on? _I thought, before deciding to gun the engine and ignore my discomfort as best as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cry  
Author: Hermione Eveningfall  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve any of it? Edward, please.._

Note: This story is AU, and is based primarily on the first novel, as I have not gotten through the rest yet. :)

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the Cullens about a half hour after I finished getting ready, Esme had a plate of snacks ready for me in the dining room. "You didn't have to do that," I insisted, blushing a little...vampires never ate human food. I took an apple from the pile of fruit, and took a bite, waiting for Edward to give direction.

"Come on," he encouraged, smiling at Esme before leading me down the main corridor. I could hear Alice giggling in the parlor, where Edward's piano sat in the corner furtherst away from the window.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted when she saw me, and I waved, leaning against the back of the couch.

"What's new since lunch?" I asked, and she smiled as Edward sat down on the smoothe oak bench, adjusting the music so he could read it properly. I finished the last of my apple, tossing the core into a trash can, and stretched.

"Not much," she admitted. "I was just laughing over a few passages from the book we're reading for English. Actually, listening to Jasper do the voices...go on, show her," she encouraged, and he Cullens hesitated.

"I don't think she really wants..." he argued, and Alice narrowed her eyes. "all right, then!" he strolled forward with the book in his hand, and I could feel Edward watching me. I glanced over my shoulder at him, and could tell he was a bit aggravated by the change of plans.

Jasper had me rolling with his adaptation of "The Crucible", and neither he nor Alice were surprised when Edward refused to enjoy the humor.

"Lighten up for once, will you?" Jasper begged, and I shrugged helplessly.

"Bella came to hear the music," Edward replied simply, and once again I felt as though I were in the uncomfortable spotlight.

"We should let you two be, then," Alice suggested, and took Jasper's arm, practically dragging him away. I watched them disappear through the doorway, and turned back to Edward with my arms folded.

"What's the matter?" I demanded. "you have to admit, he as pretty funny."

"Yes, I suppose," Edward agreed, as his fingers began to fly over the keys. To the Cullens, simple activities such as this seemed effortless. As I stood listening to the music as it tickled my ears with a light, airy tune, I tried not to focus on the headache that continued to grow worse by the minute. Even after taking a couple of advil at lunch, the pain didn't want to subside. That, combined with the night sweats...well, you might say I was a bit freaked.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," I announced after a few moments of pure music, and Edward nodded, his eyes never drifting from the piano.

I made my way towards the kitchen, where Esme stood talking with Alice by the sink. Both women stopped in mid-conversation as though they were talking about me, and I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks again.

"Is everything all right, Bella?" Esme asked, her voice sweet yet full of concern.

"Sure," I lied, though I could see the disbelief in Alice's eyes. I wondered if she knew?

"Can I get you anything, dear?" Esme encouraged me to speak up, for I was just like part of the family.

"I was just er...going to get a glass of water," I answered, and Alice stepped forward, the color of her eyes changing from the familiar icy blue, to the same amber Edward's often did when he was troubled by something.

"Bella, when you get time, do you mind if we talk just the two of us?" she asked, once Esme poured a glass of water and swept out of the kitchen to take care of other household chores. I had to admit, I found humor in the idea of a vampire sweeping and dusting like a normal human.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear, and took a sip from the glass. Alice was about to respond when Edward approached, standing behind me a couple of moments later. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and gently moved them down my arms. I shivered again at his touch, and watched as he moved his fingers towards my stomach.

"Edward, do you mind if I steal Bella away for a bit?" Alice asked, and he looked at her with confusion. "I wanted her to see some new outfits I bought, and I wasn't sure which one I should keep."

Edward gave me a questioning glance, and I reached up to provide him with a kiss.

"If that is all right with Bella," he agreed, and I nodded. Alice was a nice girl, and I enjoyed spending time with her. After all, she helped me dress up for the senior prom, even though I absolutely despiesed the idea of attending. Her fashion sense had an air of sophistication that mine desparately lacked on a regular basis.

"That's great," I insisted, squeezing his hands, the familiar cold, marble-like skin making contact with my own. "I'll meet you in a while."

He kept his hand on my back for a minute longer, and I followed Alice towards her bedroom. The two of us entered, and at first glance it looked like that of an average teenagers'. She had posters on the walls from her favorite movies, books, papers and CD's sprawled wherever space allowed. She shut the door, and perched gracefully on the bed, drawing her knee to her chest.

"You didn't want talk about clothes, did you?" I asked, chewing on my lip, and she stared at me for a while, not speaking.

"Why haven't you told him?" she demanded, and I felt my heart racing, stunned by the boldness of her quesiton.

"Told who...about what?" All I could do was stand there, hands at my sides, and try desparately not to collapse at her feet.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella. We've put a lot of trust in you to keep our secret, so it's only fair you deliver some of your own to us. You're not fine as you've been telling Edward, are you?"

I couldn't believe this. It wasn't as though I'd had official confirmation about the cancer being back...or did Alice already forsee this happening?

"I didn't want to hurt him," was my response, and it sounded stupid once the words were out of my mouth. "there was no need...I've been in remission for a year already."

"Yeah, but you haven't been feeling right lately," Alice pointed out. "all of us have noticed a significant difference in how you act these days. You're tired all the time, and you've been complaining of headaches. I don't know what kind of cancer it was that you had, but..." she swallowed. "and as I said, my foresight can be wrong, so it doesn't necessarily mean anything..."

"Leukemia." The words dripped from my mouth like venom, and I felt faint remembering the horrible disease. I was lucky, the doctors told me, because they caught it early enough where treatment was a good option.

Silence passed between us again, and I could see Alice's jawline twitching gently as she thought about how to respond.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice gentle, and I sat down in her desk chair after clearing off a small pile of dirty clothes.

"I don't know," I admitted. "My run in with James didnt have any effect on me, did it? I mean, Edward said he sucked all of the venom out of my body after I was bitten. There's not a chance that a trace of it could be left, and..." my voice trembled, and Alice stood, pacing around her room. I could hear laughter downstairs, probably from either Emmett or Jasper...Edward's had a specific ring.

"I wish I knew, Bella," Alice whispered. "but I do think you should go to the doctor soon. After all, you said you went into remission, and could that not possibly happen again?"

I shrugged, hugging my knees to my chest. "I hope so," I admitted. "but there are no garuntees. What should I tell Edward?"

She turned around, her eyes back to their normal color again, and I sighed. "I haven't told him if that's what you were thinking," she insisted, and I swallowed past a lump in my throat. "but I knew because you'd been feeling funny lately that I'd bring it up in private. I would recommend you tell him as soon as possible, because..." she shrugged, and I chewed on my lower lip. Charlie didn't have the slightest idea about the current state of my health, for I was usually out of the house every morning at least an hour or two after him. The sheets from my bed were stripped every morning, to avoid his concerned eyes.

"In case something happens to me that I can't explain?" I asked, and she nodded slowly.

"Edward would be crushed beyond repair if he lost you," she whispered, and I swallowed, feeling exactly the same way. "especially if there was a way your...death...could have been prevented."

"That's pushing luck a little far," I said. "even if I do go to the doctor and they..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. "there are never any garuntees."

Alice was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, and the two of us straightened our statures.

"Come in," she announced, just as Rosalie pulled the door open a crack, stiffening a little when she saw me. "what do you need, Ros?" Alice asked, and Rosalie strolled past me to stand before the closet. "she never asks," Alice muttered, and watched as her "sister" chose an outfit for the evening.

"I just assume we share and share a like in this house," Rosalie retorted. "besides, I've caught you picking through my closets once or twice."

"Humph!" Alice stuck her nose in the air, and Rosalie merely gave Bella a side glance before carrying her chosen items out the door. When she was gone, Alice shut it behind her, and gave the wood a swift kick with the toe of her shoe. "Be thankful you dont have a sister," she seethed, and I shrugged.

"I dunno," I began slowly, "it would have been kind of nice. Not the whole stealing clothes thing, but..." I sat back down.

She turned to me, her eyes changing again. "Pick a day and tell him, Bella," she demanded. "I'm not going to let you crush him. At least if you tell him now, it'll be easier...he'll have time to process the information."

That was true, but the idea of having to confess my potential fate to Edward made me sick to my stomach. He'd spent the entire year protecting me, and would probably feel it was a waste.

"It wasn't a waste, Bella," Alice promised. "if that's what you're thinking. Obviously everyone deserves a fair stretch of time to live. And you're definitely worth saving."

"Thanks," I whispered, just as Edward peeped in, asking if we were through yet.

"Yes," Alice promised, and urged me to go out into the hallway. I glanced at her awkwardly, wanting to plan how I would tell him the news. I would prefer to go to the doctor first and have a definite answer, but she was right about cushioning the blow.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked as we headed to his bedroom across the hall, and I swallowed.

"Edward," I began slowly, and he looked at me. "we have to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a couple of minutes, it was difficult to begin. Edward watched my expression carefully, his own soft amber eyes filled with the usual concern. "Tell me," he encouraged, and I sighed, fiddling with the watch on my wrist.

I decided to be straight forward with him, just as he had been with me about his vampire secret. "I'm sick, Edward." I nearly choked on the words, and could feel the tension in the room shift considerably.

"I don't understand," he admitted, and I sat down on the edge of the bed, unable to look him in the eye. I knew if I did, the tears would start to fall, and loosing control was not something I felt comfortable with.

"Before I came to Forks," I continued, "I was diagnosed with cancer."

Silence filled the room, and I very slowly lifted my head.

"Cancer..." Edward repeated the word, testing it, and sat down with me. I felt the lump in my throat growing larger by the second, and knew if he held me, I would snap. "do you still have it, Bella?" he brushed my hair behind my ear, and I shivered a little.

"I went into remission," I continued, "about a year before I moved here. I haven't been feeling right over the past few weeks, so..." I shrugged, and Edward touched my hand.

"That doesn't mean anything," he replied, trying to sound confident, and kissed my forehead with his ice cold lips. "have you been to the doctor yet? Or perhaps Carlisle..."

"Not yet," I replied sadly. "I was going to make an appointment sometime this week, but Alice cornered me."

Edward chuckled, though it was clear the news upset him. "She is just worried, Bella," he said. "I'm glad you decided to tell me sooner rather than later."

"If the cancer is back," I continued, and his eyes widened. "what will you do?"

"Remain by your side every step of the way," Edward promised, and pulled me into his arms, just like always. He took in my scent, which he always described as a sweet and floral, burrying his face against my hair. I clutched his shirt, crisp and clean, between my fingers.

"I'm scared," I whispered, and Edward only hugged my body tighter.

"I'll have Esme make a cup of tea for you," he suggested, and encouraged me to lay down on his large, four poster bed with a dull golden quilt.

"Don't leave me alone," I begged, and he kissed me.

"I'll be back before you can blink," he promised, and I watched as he left. Laying on the mattress, I could hear Edward and Alice conversing in the hallway--she'd clearly been informed of the situation at hand.

I stood up from the bed and moved towards the door, pressing her ear against it. I knew eavesdropping never led to anything good, and unfortunately the Cullens didn't have a choice in the matter.

Edward and Alice kept their voices so low that I could barely hear them, though I felt my throat choking up with tears.

When Edward did return with a mug of tea, his expression was devoid of emotion. I took a sip from the steaming mug after blowing on the water, and placed a hand on his thigh. Even through his bluejeans, I could feel the familiar icy coldness of his skin on my palm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he turned to me, his eyes thankfully still the soft amber glow.

"Yes," he promised, and took a gentle hold on my face. I closed my eyes, allowing him to move his touch over my forehead, my lips, the bridge of my nose. Edward eventually placed his lips against mine, though he always had to be mindful not to nibble as I'm sure most human boyfriends would. "Why did you not tell me about this problem before?"

After taking another sip from my teamug, I set it down on his nightstand and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It wasn't hard to forget after what happened over the past few months," I teased, and he made a face.

"Be serious, Bella." he scolded, and I lowered my head with a sigh.

"To be honest," I continued, "I tried to block it from my mind. It was scary, especially going through all those treatments. Basically, I felt like I was suffering from the stomach flu for four or five months at a time. The nausea and exhaustion were constant, and I did start to loose my hair. Thankfully not much," I added, when I saw Edward's disbelief, and allowed him to stroke my long brown hair, which hung loosely at my shoulders. Rarely did I pull it back into a ponytail, unless it was a hot summer day, and I couldn't stand the heat around my face.

"At least they have treatment for you today," Edward admitted, and I looked at him. "back when I was still a human, if someone had cancer...they normally succumed to the disease."

I shuddered at the thought, and nestled as close to Edward as possible.

"What were you and Alice talking about in the hall before you went to see Esme?" I could tell my sudden news had come as a shock to Edward, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle everything.

"Not very much," he admitted. "she asked how I was doing after you told me, and I..." he swallowed hard. "I'm still not sure."

I released him from my grasp, and squeezed his hands. "We don't know anything yet," I reminded. "I still have to see the doctor, and maybe it's some bug that's going around school."

He nodded in understanding, though the fear still lurked behind the amazing calmness he tried to reveal. "Edward," I whispered. "it's all right. You can show me that you're upset about this."

He sniffed hard and turned his attention towards the window, where another set of storm clouds had begun rolling in. _How appropriate, _I thought, not wanting to let go of Edward, who seemed to be trying very hard not to fall apart in front of me. In fact, I don't know how often vampires cried, though I'm sure quite often when alone. After all, what a horrible existance to deal with, feeding off of a living being's blood?

"Make this appointment quickly, please?" Edward begged, allowing me to use his cell phone, and I smirked slightly. "I don't think waiting is our best option right now."

"True," I agreed, and he stood up to give me space while I dialed information to get the local doctor's office number. Shortly afterwards, I made an appointment for the following Tuesday after school, and Edward promised to come with me.

"Are you going to tell Charlie about this?" he asked, reading my mind instantly. "from what I've witnessed, I'm assuming he has no idea of what's happening."

"I will," I promised. "but I don't want to worry him, so I'll just say I wanted to schedule an annual check up. It would make sense, considering I just moved here, and I don't have a doctor yet."

Edward didn't smile, and I could tell this was going to be a rough weekend. He played with my hair while we sat together in silence for quite some time, and I used his chest as a pillow.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, and I craned my neck to look at him.

"Nothing major," I replied, though I could tell he didn't believe me. "okay, I'm scared that the cancer might be back. Should be obvious." I hugged my knees to my chest, and he used his arms to hold my body steady. "And...I keep thinking that when I start being all sick and gross, you won't want anything to do with me. I probably wont smell nearly as good once the chemo starts up."

Edward turned me around so I could face him directly, and he cupped my cheeks in his hands. They were cold, but not cold enough to make me shiver. "I promised I'd always be around to protect you," he began, and I could feel my heart racing in anticipation. "I won't ever leave, Bella, as long as you need me. I wish you'd understand how strong my love is for you."

"You might not be able to protect me from this," I whispered, and he pulled me into another hug.

"Please, let's not be too hasty," he begged. "we don't know what's going to happen yet. I'd rather take this one step at a time."

I nodded in agreement, grateful to have him with me. "Funny," I squeaked, wiping a few tears that decided to escape from my eyes. "I'm more scared about the cancer than I was when James caught upw ith me."

Edward chuckled. "I always wonder about that," he teased, and I slapped him lightly on the arm.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Alice peeked in. "Who's up for some baseball? Looks like it's a perfect night!"

Edward encouraged me to climb off of the bed, and he offered his hand. I took it without hesitation, and gave Alice a grateful look. "Sure," I replied. "I need the destraction."

"Let's go," she said, grinning from ear to ear, and the two of us followed in her wake.


End file.
